dos vidas un mismo destino
by bellaswan2011
Summary: Ella una chica que fue abandonada por el amor de su vida, el un chico, el cual llora su único amor, ella palida, ojos café muy expresivos,  flaca, pelo color marron con reflejos rojizos y el, un chico moreno, pelo corto de color negro, ojos  negros  muy a
1. recuerdos

Dos vidas un mismo destino

Ella una chica que fue abandonada por el amor de su vida, el un chico, el cual llora su único amor, ella palida, ojos café muy expresivos, flaca, pelo color marron con reflejos rojizos y el, un chico moreno, pelo corto de color negro, ojos negros muy profundos y musculoso, ambos han sufrió por amor pero que pasara cuando se encuentren

Capitulo1: recuerdos

Bella pov

Estaba en mi cuarto rompiendo todo lo que me recuerde a él, no podía hacerme la idea de que edward me había dejado por mi ex mejor amiga, tanya, no podía soportar esto, alice y rose me apoyaban, jazz y em solo quieren matarlo, ellos viven a las afuera de la cuidad.

Asi que no me detendrían, tenía una foto donde saliamos él y yo, pero solo con verla me puse a llorar, termine de empacar mis cosas y me subi al taxi para irme al aeropuerto, volvería a forks con mi padre aunque el ahora vive en la reserva.

Jacob pov

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, leah, la amaba mucho pero el estúpido conductor de ese auto, me la quito de mi lado, me robo mi felicidad, billy y charlie se preocupaban mucho, por mi, especialmente charlie, ya que su ex esposa murió en una acidene hace meses, la hija de él se fue lejos a estudiar a la universidad, a ella no la conozco, pero leah, ella era la mujer que ma amaba en mi vida, no sé si algún dia la llegue a olvidar, menos si ella es el amor de mi vida pero sé que debo darme una nueva oportunidad.


	2. primer encuentro

Capitulo2: primer encuentro

Bella pov

El avión aterrizo en pott angeles, tome mi celular y vi varias llamadas de los chicos y mensajes de alice y rose, suspire y camine hacia donde charlie me esperaba junto al había un señor en silla de rueda y un chico alto y musculoso casi como emmett, charlie me vio y camino hacia mi sonriéndome

-bella, hija-sonrió-es un gusto de verte

-lo mismo digo-dije sonriéndole

Charlie tomo mi maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde lo vi en un principio, mire al señor en silla de ruedas y al joven que estaba con él, el chico es realmente apuesto y muy distinto a el

-bella, te presento a billy black-dijo charlie cuando llegamos donde estaban

-bienvenida-dijo billy

-gracias y un gusto-dije sonriendo

-el es mi hijo jacob black-dijo billy

-un gusto-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Jacob pov

Charlie estaba feliz por que su hija llegaba hoy de Phoenix y se vendría a vivir a casa, con billy y yo los acompañaríamos a buscarla, nos subimos los tres a la camioneta y charlie condujo hacia el aeropuerto, mire por la ventana suspirando y recurando como con leah y su hermano seth corríamos por el bosque.

-y dime charlie como es tu hija físicamente-dijo billy cuando llegamos al aeropuerto

-pues bella, es un poco ma baja que jacob, tiene el pelo color marron-rojizo, es palida mucho más que rene, sus ojos son muy expresivos y son de color chocolate-dijo charlie describiendo a su hija

-es esa de ahí-señale a una chica palida que busca a alguien con la mirada

-si es ella-charlie sonrió- ire a buscarla

Vi a charlie caminar hacia aquella chica y abrazarla y depuse caminaron hacia donde estábamos, la chica era hermosa, me llegaba al hombro resaltaba más que las demás chicas, estaba vestida con un jean negro y una polera roja venia metida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio que estábamos en frente e ella

-bella te presento a billy black-dijo charlie señalando a mi padre

-bienvenida –dijo billy

-gracias y un gusto- dijo la chica con su hermosa voz ¿un momento yo pensé eso?

-el es mi hijo jacob black-dijo belly

-un gusto-dijimos ella y yo

-Isabella swan-dijo sonriéndome- dime bella

-jacob black-le sonreí- dime jake

-bien jake y bella nos vamos –dijo charlie

-si vamos-dijimos

Caminamos por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, bella y yo conversábamos cuando su celular sono, ella lo vio y cortó a la llamada y un deje de tristeza y dolor cruzo por su rostro

-estas bien-dije mirándola

-no, en realidad-dijo suspirando


	3. contando mi dolor

Capitulo3: contando mi dolor

Bella pov

-no, en realidad-dije suspirando

-quieres hablar de ello-dijo mirándome mientras subíamos a la camioneta

-si pero no aquí-dije

-ok-dijo

El viaje de pott angeles hasta la push fue tranquilo, charlie me dijo que en Seattle estaba la universidad a la que iría con jacob, una vez que llegamos a casa jake me dirigió a la playa la cual estaba a unos pasos de casa, el lugar era hermoso el aire era tibio ni frio ni calor era perfecto

-aquí podremos conversar tranquilos-dijo

-si-sonríe y me sente en el suelo y el se sentó a mi lado

-por que te pusiste triste al ver quién te llamo al telefono-dijo

-por qué me estaban llamando los hermanos de mi ex – suspire- quieren saber de mi, despues de que su hermano termino conmigo, edward asi se llamaba mi novio, llevábamos 4 años juntos, tenia varias amigas, rosalie, alice y tanya, con alice y rose la relación era como de hermanas ,pero tanya era distinto

-por que-dijo mirándome

-por que éramos amigas-rivales a la vez, ella sabia muchas cosas, pero un dia fue lo peor que pude ver, llegaba de la universidad despues de ver unos papeles que necesitaba cuando llegue a casa de edward, abrí la puerta y lo vi al junto a tanya teniendo sexo- sentí las lagrimas caerme por las mejillas- el me vio y dijo sínicamente bella no es lo que crees, pero yo le dije que tenía que hablar con el seriamente pero el me dijo sabes me harté de tu actitud de niña buena por eso me acosté con tanya por que ya no te amo ademas tanya ahora es mi novia-sentí a jacob abrazarme- sus hermanos dicen que el no entendía nada que estaba borracho y ahora me buscan por qué no saben que me fui de la cuidad

-te entiendo-dijo pasando su mano pro mi espalda para tranquilizarme

-y tu por que tienes una mirada de tristeza-dije mirándolo

-mi novia murió hace unos meses con su hermanos y sus padres-dijo

-como se llamaba tu novia-dije

-leah clewarter –dijo

-lo siento jacob-dije

-no te preocupes bells-dijo y despues me miro- tengo una idea

-cual –dije

-un cambio de look-dijo- si ellos te veían tierna ahora seras rebelde


	4. cambio de look

Capitulo 4: cambio de look

Jacob pov

Bella llevaba un mes viviendo con nosotros y todo era más alegría, los chicos, sam, embry, clarie Emily, kim ,quil todos aceptaban a bella como una más, ahora íbamos bella y yo al centro comercial a comprar ropa, ambos éramos amantes de las motos ademas en dos dias debíamos partir a la universidad, nos subimos a mi moto y acelere hacia el centro comercial, cuando llegamos fuimos a la peluquería donde yo me corte mi cabello y bella se lo corto hasta la altura de los hombros, despues de hay fuimos por ropa de motoristas negras y unas gafas ya que hoy hacia calor, caminábamos por unos pasillos cuando bella se tenso

-que ocurre-susurre en su oído- bells

-ellos están hay-dijo

-quienes-dije

-los hermanos de el-dijo

-tengo un plan sígueme la corriente-dije

-Ok-dijo

Caminamos por donde íbamos y pasamos al lado de un chico rubio el cual era acompañado por una chica con aspecto de duende y junto a ella había una chica rubia la cual estaba junto a un grandulón de pelo rizado los cuales se nos acercaron suerte que bella se había puesto lente de contactos verdes y tenia las gafas

-hola soy alice cullen, el es emmett cullen y ellos rosalie y jasper hale-dijo, bella ami lado apretó mi mano nerviosa- les podemos hacer una pregunta

-cual –dije

-buscamos a una chica –dijo la rubia- es nuestra amiga Isabella

-es esta-el chico rubio me mostro una foto de bella

-marie es tu hermana gemela-dije actuando

- no lo sé jacob-dijo bella mirándome y despues miro a los chicos- no la hemos visto

-ok gracias-dijo el grandulón

Caminamos un poco más y bella se saco las gafas y me miro con sus ojos que se veían extraño entre sus ojos reales con los de contacto

-casi-dijo


	5. esa era bella yo lo se

Capitulo5: esa era bella yo lo se

Alice pov

Emmett, jasper, rose y yo habíamos ido a la casa de bella para verla, ya que no sabíamos nada desde que el idiota de mi hermano termino con ella, pero no hemos tenido resultados le preguntamos al dueño del edificio sobre bella y el nos dijo que se había mudado de aquí, por eso comenzamos a buscarla por varios lados, ahora estábamos en el centro comercial de Seattle, emmett le preguntaba a la gente y todos nos respondían que no

Frustrados decidimos dar la última vuelta por el centro comercial cuando por nuestro lado paso un chico alto moreno, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jean negros apretados, la chica que estaba al lado del tenía el pelo hasta los hombros de color caoba, palida, vestía igual que el chico solo que ella usaba gafas en sus ojos

-hola soy alice cullen, el es emmett cullen y ellos rosalie y jasper hale-dije, vi como la chica apretaba la mano nerviosa - les podemos hacer una pregunta

-cual –dijo el chico

-buscamos a una chica –dijo rose- es nuestra amiga Isabella

-es esta-jasper les mostro una foto de bella

-marie es tu hermana gemela-dijo el chico confuso

- no lo sé jacob-dijo la chica mirándolo y despues nos miro- no la hemos visto

-ok gracias-dijo emmett

Los vimos irse y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta vimos como la chica se sacaba las gafas su rostro era igual al de bella solo que los ojos de esta chica eran verdes, rose a mi lado me miro y suspiro

-vamos no la vamos a encontrar-dijo – parece que desapareció


	6. la univercidad y reencuentro

Capitulo6: la universidad y reencuentro

Jacob pov

Íbamos paúl, rachel, rebeca, embry, bella y yo viajando en nuestras motos divertidos ya que hoy todos entrabamos a la universidad, las gemelas al llegar se estacionaron a su estilo al igual que los chicos, bella y yo lo hicimos cruzándonos entre nosotros y despues llego el auto de charlie con nuestras maletas todos nos bajamos y corrimos hacia el

-tome chicos sus cosas-dijo

-gracias charlie/papa-dijimos todos

-de nada-dijo y se fue

Caminamos todos para coger nuestros horarios lastimas que las habitaciones eran separadas, las chicas en un edificio y los chicos en otro, rachel tomo su maleta y miro a las chicas

-vamos nos toca el departamento 124 b-dijo

-a nosotros el mismo pero a-dije frunciendo el ceño

-nos vemos despues-dijieron las chicas

-Ok-gritamos

Nos fuimos bromeando hasta llegar a nuestra habitación donde había tres chicos mas , al parecer cada departamento tiene 6 habitaciones, los chicos que estaban allí dos se me hacían conocido pero no sé donde, paúl, se acerco y nos presento

-hola soy paúl meras, ellos son embry call y jacob black somos sus compañeros de cuarto-dijo

-idiota-dijimos embry y yo

-soy jasper hale, ellos son edward y emmett cullen-dijo

Fruncí el seño al oír ese apellido entonces me acorde de bella, mierda, mire a los chicos, hicimos un saludo y fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas a nuestras habitaciones y despues nos fuimos por las chicas

-que onda con los pálidos jacob-dijo embry

-ellos son los que lastimaron a bells-dije

-vamos-grito paúl y corrimos hacia donde las chicas

Bella pov

Con rachel y rebeca íbamos hablando sobre cosas de motoristas cuando entramos a nuestros departamento el cual compartíamos con tres chicas las cuales yo reconocería en cualquier lugar, suerte que tenía mis lentes de contacto verdes

-rachel y revé –dije en un susurro

-que pasa-dijo revé

-ellas me conocen, una de ellas es la que está con mi ex -dije

- te presentamos como la hermana de paúl que dices-dijo rachel

-no solo con mi verdadera identidad-dije

-hola-dijo la voz de alice, suerte que tenía el cabello toda en la cara asi no me reconoció rapido- soy alice cullen, ellas son rosalie hale y tanya delani

-si como sea-dije con voz fría cosa que nunca ellas habían conocido

-ustedes quienes son-dijeron tanya mirándonos con asco

-rachel y rebeca black-dijieron las chicas con frialdad y carácter, suspire y las emite quitándome el pelo de la cara

-Isabella swan-dije- soy isa para las desconocidas

Con eso las chicas y yo entramos en mi habitación ya que las tres preferimos compartirla


	7. la univercidad y reencuentro parte 2

Capitulo7: la universidad y reencuentro parte 2

Edward pov

Era feliz se podría decir , tanya era la mujer que amo, pero a veces em pregunto qué paso con mi bella hace dos meses desapareció sin dejar rastro, ahora estábamos emmett y yo sentados en el departamento esperando a nuestros compañeros aburridos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero entraron tres chicos morenos, uno era alto pelo corto y ojos negros fríos, el otro era más bajo también moreno ojos azules , y el otro era un chico moreno alto y ojos café oscuros casi como los de bella, el primero de ellos hablo

-hola soy paúl meras, ellos son embry call y jacob black, somos sus compañeros de cuarto-dijo el chico alto mientras los otros murmuraban algo

-soy jasper hale, ellos son edward y emmett cullen-dijo

El último chico frunció el seño ante la mención de mi apellido o fue idea mia y despues dejaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones y se fueron

-que raros-dije

-uno de ellos se me es familiar-dijo emmett

-de donde-dije con interés

-pues es el chico que le preguntamos por bella –dijo jazz- pero no la conoce

Alice pov

La universidad es hermosa, lo único malo es compartir departamento con tres chicas, ademas tanya se vino con nosotras, eso arruino todo, estamos viendo una revista cuando sentimos unos ruido delante de nosotras y nos encontramos con dos chicas morenas las dos eran iguales como gotas de agua entre ellas había una chica palida

-hola- dije mirándolas pero el pelo de la chica palida no dejaba ver su rostro- soy alice cullen, ellas son rosalie hale y tanya delani

-si como sea –dijo la chica palida con frialdad su voz se me era conocida

-y ustedes quienes son-dijo tanya mirándolas con asco ya que vestían como motoristas

-rachel y rebeca black-dijo una de las morenas con frialdad mientras la palida se apartaba el pelo de la cara y nos miraba

- Isabella swan-dijo con frialdad- pero soy isa para desconocidas

Despues de eso ellas se dirigían a sus habitaciones, pero si esa chica es bella cómo es posible que sus ojos sean verdes y nos hable asi


	8. la univercidad y reencuentro parte 3

Capitulo 8: universidad y reencuentro 3

Jacob pov

Con embry y paul corrimos rapido hacia el edificio de las chicas cuando nos fijamos que venían los chicos que comparten departamento con nosotros, el grandulón emmett se nos acerco

-vais a buscar a sus novias-dijo mientras jasper y edward nos alcanzaban

-si por qué-dije

-por que nosotros igual vamos por las nuestras-dijo jasper

Llegamos al edificio subimos al acensar y nos bajamos en el piso del departamento de las chicas lástima que estos otros nos siguieron hasta el mismo departamento

-Eddie-dijo una rubia abriendo la puerta- pasa amor y ustedes

-buscamos a nuestras novias-dije

-a pasen las raras esta allá-dijo

Entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en un sofá mientras esperábamos a las chicas, jasper se aclaro a la garganta

-bueno chicos ellas son nuestras novias, rosalie hale mi hermana y novia de emmett-dijo señalando a una rubia, la cual emmett abrazo- la que abrió la puerta es tanya delani novia de edward, y ella.-Abrazo a la chica- es alice cullen mi novia y hermana de los chicos

-un gusto-dijimos antes que aparecieran corriendo al chicas

-LOBITOS-gritaron abrazándonos

-ella es rachel black mi novia –dijo paul- ellos son edward, emmett y jasper nuestros compañeros de habitación

-aja-dijo rachel

-ella es rebeca black mi novia gemela de rachel-dijo embry

-ella es Isabella swan mi novia-dije

Cuando la nombre edward, jasper y emmett la miraron con los ojos abiertos como palto mientras bella, me sonreía y miraba con odio a los chicos

-cullen y hale-dijo bella- tanto tiempo


	9. hablando con rosalie y alice

Capitulo 9: hablando con rosalie y alice

Bella pov

Despues de esa presentación las chicas y los chicos y yo salimos buscar nuestros horarios todos concedíamos en algunas de las clases, y en la noche volvimos cada uno a nuestros departamentos, donde tanya, alice y rosalie discutían para mí eso no era novedad y para las gemelas tampoco entramos y las gemelas se fueron a dormir al tiro mientras yo iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua y a preparar algo de comer

-vaya bellita apareciste-dijo tanya con su chillona voz

-que quieres delani-dije fríamente

-solo decirte que te alejes de mi Eddie-dijo

-quédatelo-dije burlona- ami no me interesa

Sali de la cocina y fui a la pieza de las gemelas las cuales ya me esperaban y comenzamos a comer y a hablar en el idioma quileutes para que las demás no nos escucharan a media noche las gemelas ya estaban dormidas asi que me fui a mi dormitorio el cual estaba al frente de ellas pero al entrar a mi dormitorio rosalie y alice estaban allí sentadas en mi cama

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije con voz fría

-podemos hablar contigo bellis-dijo alice

-por favor, bella–dijo rosalie

Suspire y me sente en mi escritorio enfrente de ellas con mi cara sin mostrar expresión alguna, esperando a que ellas hablaran

-bella, ¿Por qué te fuiste de Phoenix?-dijo alice como siempre directo en el grano

-pues, me gane una beca aquí-dije simplemente

-tu te fuiste por que edward te engaño con la zorra de tanya-dijo rosalie

-vaya no pensé que hablaran asi de su amiga-dije fría- me vine pro que extrañaba a mi padre y el lugar de donde soy

-bella por que eres fría con nosotras-dijo alice

-por que ya no confió en ustedes-dije

-respóndeme algo, tú eras la chica del centro comercial la tal marie-dijo rosalie

-si –dije

-por que tus ojos son verdes-dijo alcie

- por que mis ojos achocolatados no son los de antes-dije- saben déjenme sola algún dia le hablare mas

-ok, solo perdónanos bellis-dijieron antes de irse

Suspire y me fui a cambiar por un short negro y una polera azul lo cual era mi piyama, en mi cama encontré algo que nunca me imagine ver era la foto de rose, alice y yo hace tres años antes de conocer a tanya, suspire y la coloque junto a la que tenia juntos a los chicos de la reserva los cuales sabían por que mis ojos se colocaban verdes, suspire y me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.


	10. primer dia

Capitulo10: primer dia

Rebeca pov

Me levante apenas salía la niebla matutina, sonreí y rachel al cual acaba de despertar hizo lo mismo, ambas nos fuimos a buscar la ropa que nos pondríamos, mientras buscaba el maquillaje rachel ocupaba el baño y una vez que estuvo lista fui al baño donde me duche y me vesti con un short azul y una polera blanca y me coloque mi chaqueta de motoquera y salía a mi habitación para ver a mi hermana vestida con una falda negra y una polera blanca y su chaqueta, las dos nos maquillamos y fuimos por bella.

Rachel pov

Una vez que rebe y yo estuvimos listas fuimos a la habitación de bella, cuando entramos nos encontramos un montón de ropa tirada en la cama y escuchamos la llave de la ducha, pacientes esperamos sentadas en su cama a bella la cual salió vestida con un jean negro ajustado y un top blanco y su chaqueta de motoquera al vernos nos sonrió

-hola-dijo

-buenos dias bellis-dijimos

-vamos a desayunar y de ahí a clases-dijo

-si vamos-dije sonriendo

Bella pov

Camine con las chicas a la cocina y nos colocamos a cocinar nuestros alimentos a pesar de que llevaba un mes en la reservación sabia ya cocinar la comida que siempre comíamos, mientras lo hacíamos tanya la reina de las zorras nos miro con asco nosotros no la tomamos en cuenta y nos tomamos nuestros desayunos y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con los chicos en la entrada del edificio para irnos a clases. Todos nos miraban extraños y nos silbaban sin duda seriamos los populares este año

Tanya pov

Desperté al sentir ruido en la cocina, tenía la habitación cercana a la cocina solo por que las raritas e Isabella tomaron las mejores habitaciones, me vesti con una falda verde y una polera negra que decía sexy con rojo, mi cabello lo deje suelto y Sali de la habitación para ir por algo de comer cuando escuche un idioma extraño, no le di importancia y entre a la cocina a tomar mi bebida dietética y mire con asco la vestimenta de esas y me fui a mi habitico por mis cosas para mi primer dia de universidad

Alice pov

Me desperté al sentí la puerta del departamento se cerraba, fui a ducharme y despues a elijar mi ropa al final me decidí por un jean azul y una polera azul y mi cabello suelto como siempre y un poco de maquillaje, Sali de mi habitación y vi a tanya hay en el sofá de la sala aburrida

-hola allie-dijo

Hola tany-dije no me caía bien pero solo por cortesía la llamaba asi- y rose

-no se-dijo

Rosalie pov

Me levante y me duche, sabía que hoy sería un dia extraño algo me lo dice, me veis con un short rojo y mi polera negra y Sali de la habitación donde alice y tanya hablaban ellas al verme sonrieron y me alabaron por mi elección de ropa y nos fuimos a la universidad donde los chicos nos esperaban, yo tenía literatura junto a jas asi que caminamos hacia allá, al entrar a clases vi a bella junto a unos de los chicos al parecer se llamaba embry, nos sentamos detrás de ellos ya que eran los únicos puestos vacio y esperamos a que comenzara la lección


	11. primer dia parte 2

Capitulo 11: primer dia parte 2

Paul pov

Me desperté por el sonido de mi celular, lo tome y vi que en la pantalla decía "rachel love llamando", me sente en la cama y me levante para contestar mientras buscaba mi ropa

-hola amor-dije

-20 segundos tardes paul, ya vamos levanta a esos flojos lo quiero en media hora qui bey-dijo y corto

Suspire y fui a la ducha me vesti con mis pantalones negros y mi camiseta blanca mas la chaqueta de motociclista que tengo, bueno todos tenemos y fui a la habitación de embry

Embry pov

Soñando con mi querida rebeca estaba cual sentí un golpe mejor dicho el manotazo de paul en mi brazo, me levante de la cama y le devolví el golpe medio soñoliento mientras este se reía

-hey embry las chicas nos esperan apúrate-dijo

-aja-dije tomando mis cosas y llendose al baño a cambiarme en menos de cinco minutos esta con paul dirigiéndome a la habitación de jacob

Jacob pov

Cuando sentí el ruido de un golpe en la habitación de embry me levante y me vesti sabía que venían por mí, las chicas nos querían en 15 minutos en la puerta del edificio o si no sería atenernos a las consecuencias, me vesti como siempre y Sali de mi habitación al tiempo que paul y embry se acercaba

-os golpeáis desde temprano ya-dije riendo

-callate-dijieron los dos mientras saliamos del edificio

-en serio parecéis una pareja de recién casados –me reí

Caminamos hasta el edificio de las chicas con bromas por parte mia y gruñidos parte de los chicos cuando llegamos rachel señalaba su reloj, mientras bella y rebeca rodaban los ojos y nos sonreían

-5 minutos tarde meras-dijo rache

-amor déjame explicarte-dijo paul

Y asi nos fuimos a nuestras clases mientras paul le rogaba a rachel que lo escuchara.

Emmett pov

Me levante cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse no había dormido nada ya que el tono en como bella nos había llamado ayer aun estaba grabado en mi mente, su tono había sido frio, me bañe y me vesti con un jean y una camisa y fui a la sala donde espere a mis hermanos

Jasper pov

Aun estaba en shock por el hecho que bella me llamara hale y no jazz como siempre lo hizo algo está pasando esta no es la bella que conocí hace años, esta era otra bella una muy distinta, tanto fisca como sicológicamente, me vesti y fui a la sala donde ya estaba emmett, no esperamos a edward y nos fuimos a clases, rosalie y yo teníamos literatura entramos y nos sentamos atrás e bella y el tal embry

Edward pov

Me levante y vi que los chicos ya se habían ido asi que me vesti rápidamente y me fui a clases pero en el camino me encontré con tanya, mi novia, mejor dicho mi peor pesadilla, caminamos hacia clases donde nos toco con ellos

E P stos vacio y esperamos a que comenzara la lección


	12. celos y pelea

Capitulo 12: celos y pelea

Edward pov

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de clases , ahora estaba en la cafetería con mis hermanos sentado, rosalie y jasper miraban enojados en mi dirección y tanya no se despegaba de mi, bella mi hermosa ex novia estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo junto a esos indios, siempre nos miraba con frialdad a los chicos y ami, vi como el indio llamado jacob la abrazo y me dieron unas ganas de matarlo, el no teñía derecho de tocar a bella

-que pasa Eddie que miras hacia la mesa de esos-dijo tanya

-nada amor-dije

Jacob pov

Juro que golpearía a cullen e no ser por que están las chicas aquí, llevamos media hora sentados hablando sobre la fiesta que harían en la reservación para celebrar san Valentín cuando ya no aguante la mirada de cullen sobre bella y mi , me levante de la donde todos se quedaron callados y me dirija hacia cullen

-que tanto miras cullen-dije

- que pasa perro-dijo el

- que mierda tienes en los oídos imbécil-dije golpeándolo- te dije que dejes de mirar a MI chica

- tu chica si como no-dijo antes de devolverme el golpes

Haci empezamos a rodar por el piso a punta de puñetazos y combos todos por bella me dije él no tiene derecho de mirarla por qué bella es mia, la pelea continuo un buen rato hasta que todos estaban mirándonos y la voz del rector sobre salió de las demás

-JOBENES CULLEN Y BLACK ALA OFFINA YA-grito antes de irse

Me pare y camine enojado a dirección mientras rebeca y rachel gritaban *eso hermanito enséñale* *vamos jake muestra lo que te pertenece* y otras cosas que me hacían solo sonreír


	13. confeciones

Capitulo13: confesiones

Bella pov

Se habían llevado a jacob a la oficina junto con edward por pelearse en la cafetería, pero por que jacob había reaccionado asi, al menos que estuviera celoso, rachel y rebeca sabían que yo estoy enamorada de jacob, con las chicas y seguidas de paul y embry caminamos hacia la habitación para conversar tranquilos

-por que jake le ha pegado a ese-dijo embry

-fácil tio-dijo paul riendo- esta celoso

-celoso-dije confundida

-bells la mirada de cullen saco el lado lobuno de jake-rio rachel

-si pero la fuerza lobuna de jake nunca sale a menos que no sea por algo- dijo rebeca

Jacob pov

El director nos dio un regañón del año, aburrido de todo esto despues que el director nos mandara a nuestras habitaciones, camine rapido entre a mi habitación y encontré a los chicos y a las chicas y a bella sentadas en mi cama mirándome

-que te ha dicho-dijo bella

-nada solo me ha dicho que una mas y me expulsan-dije aburrido

- jake podemos hablar tu y yo solos-dijo bella

-Si vamos- dije

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia el parque que estaba cerca de nuestras habitaciones, bella iba callada al igual que yo, aunque más que nada yo tenía nervios.

-bella que pasa-dije

-me dirás por que golpeaste a edward-dijo frunciendo el ceño- no es por que quiera defenderlo

-por celos-dije sinceramente- me dio celos la mirada con la que te miraba

-pero por qué sentías celos por edward-dijo mirándome confundida

-POR QUE TE AMO-grite mirándola a los ojos

-jake-dijo mirándome

- se que tu no sientes nada- dije dándome la vuelta

- no es eso-dijo colocándose frente a mí con su rostro a centímetros del mio- yo también te amo

-entonces seras mi novia- dije

-si- dijo y con eso la bese


	14. las perdono o no

Capitulo 14: las perdono o no

Bella pov

Hace un mes, jake y yo que somos novios, edward sigue mirándome como si quisiera volver conmigo pero sabe que eso no sucederá, pero rose y alice cada vez que me ven me miran arrepentidas, han tratado de hablarme pero no han podido ya que siempre estoy con rachel y rebeca, suspire mirando el cielo estrellado

-pasa algo amor-dijo jake abrazandome por la espalda

-no, es decir si-dije confusa con mis propias palabras

-que es lo que te preocupa-dijo mirándome

- son rose y alice-dije y vi como fruncían el seño- ellas han querido hablar conmigo

-sobre que-dijo

-no se, pero igual debo perdonarlas, ellas no tienen las culpas de lo que paso hace meses atrás-suspire, mientras sentía que jake besaba mi frente

-amor tú has lo que creas correcto- dijo antes de besarme, le respondí su beso

Estuve un rato mas con él antes de irme a mi habitación, sorprendentemente no estaban las chicas solo se hallaban tanya, alice y rose, camine hacia la cocina por un vaso de bebida mientras superaba cansada, sabía que alice y rosalie se sorprendieron al verme sin las chicas o mis guardines como la llamaban

-estas bien bella-dijo alice

-eh.. si –dije mirando el techo

-si quieres hablar con nosotras dilo-dijo rosalie sorprendiéndome

-en realidad os quiero pedir una disculpa-dije agachando mi mirada

-¿disculpa? Por qué-dijieron

-por qué os he tratado mal-dije mirándolas a los ojos- ustedes siempre hicieron lo que pudieron para que yo no sufriera por culpa de edward

-no importan los motivos-dijo rosalie cortándome

- si no que siempre sigamos unidas-dijo alice sonriendo

juntas-dije sonriendo


End file.
